


Really? Vampires?

by ANotsoSunnyVampire (TheSunnyVampire)



Series: This Clearly wasn't what I was expecting [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyVampire/pseuds/ANotsoSunnyVampire
Summary: Small sequel to this Clearly wasn't what I was expecting





	Really? Vampires?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promised sequel.  
Just a small thing...  
(Oh and I got a small problem with the tags but I'll try to do something about it)

_Dear viewers, in today’s special, we’re going to talk about the news that have shaken our country._   
_Two days ago, the police received a call from a young woman claiming that she and her friends were followed by someone. When the police arrived, they saw a dozen of teenagers between 15 and 18 years old and the corpse of a man, seemingly in his late 30’s. One of the teenagers was holding a knife, he was taken straight into custody and is still there waiting to be tried. All the others are waiting at the police station._   
_All night, the teenagers were heard by the policemen. Their stories were strikingly similar : they were all contestants in the new season of Big Game USA. This information is the only one that the policemen could verify at that time. _

_An investigation was then launched all over the shooting location, mostly to find the three missing contestants and the producers of the show but the policemen where directly drawn toward the forest included in the site because of the small fire that could be seen over the trees. Firemen were called and when the fire was finally stopped, the policemen discovered the remains of a body. They were taken for further analysis and the policemen continued their search when they came across what seemed to be a blown house, inside were found three corpses but also numerous footprints could be seen going out of the house. Following this new clue, they found the body of one of the contestants which have died when his head hit a rock. A voice suddenly called the policemen, further in the forest, a young woman was sat with her head between her knees and a boy was laid down beside her, unconscious but alive, even if barely. An ambulance was called and the woman was also brought back to the station. _

  
_Of course this not the end of the story : one of the bodies in the house was identified as the one of a boy who participated to the same show last year and went missing last year and the girl found in the forest was the granddaughter of the famous actor David Johnson, who also died last year in this show._

  
_At this date, the police still doesn’t understand what really happened and is still investigating what could be the more gruesome and complicated story we’ve seen in a while. For now, the teenagers are send back to their parents, except for the one found with a knife. The woman from the forest is kept locked down but is seen by a PTSD specialist and the boy is still between life and death, even if the doctors are pretty sure that he’s going to wake up within a month or so, and back in his hometown. _

  
_Of course, we’ll make a new special show about this case when we have more details about the investigation and we’ll see you tomorrow for our normal program_

  
« Do you think they will believe us one day ? » said Zoe while she was looking through the window of Jared’s hospital room

  
« Would you believe it if I told you that vampires exist ? » her brother answered

  
« No, I wouldn’t » she let out a small laugh, to which he answered by a small smile.

  
« Do you think he will wake up soon ? » Evan said, standing next to Zoe.

  
« Probably when one of you two will ask the other out. So, in a lifetime. » Connor added.

  
« Funny Connor but won’t you be sad if take so much time ? » Zoe added « because I’m not currently holding Evan’s hand, Connie. »

  
« Yeah, I would like to know what’s your relationship, you two. » Alana added after she entered the room, bringing snacks.

  
«Me and Kleinman, we hate each other’s guts, nothing new » Connor said blushing deeply.

  
« Of course, silly me. »

"Who could have think all of this would have happened to us, just by participating in a game." Evan said, none of them quite realizing what happened yet.

"Yeah this clearly wasn't what I was expecting" Connor added


End file.
